


Wires

by ChrissyLikesPie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Kiibouma, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissyLikesPie/pseuds/ChrissyLikesPie
Summary: Kiibo and Ouma like hanging out and being friends, but one day Ouma's curiousity gets the better of him. Of course, it's just casual fun! Nothing more!





	Wires

Ouma had invited Kiibo to his room at Hope's Peak, just to hang out. Ouma had been casually drinking while gaming on his laptop. Kiibo had been fiddling with some of Ouma's knick knacks and wandering around his room while they made light banter. 

"Nene, Kiibo, can I see your insides?" Ouma mumbled, turning away from his game.

Kiibo snapped around to look at Ouma's expression. "Wh-what??" 

"What? I'm curious. You're special, when else would I be able to see technology as impressive as yours."

"Well yeah, I guess that's understandable." Kiibo flushed red. Ouma noticed.

"Say, is this embarrassing for you?"

"Umm...yes. It's kinda... personal. To let someone see your insides like that. It could be dangerous. I don't really want you to have to explain this situation to the professor." Kiibo wrung his hands. 

"Alright then. I wanna, but if you're not comfortable thats okay..." Ouma turned to go back to his game.

"Oh uh, no! It's fine. I just... wanna be careful. You have to listen to me well, ok? And if I tell you to stop, stop. Is that-"

"Yeah! That's great. It's okay. I'll listen. So, let's start, ok?"

"Ok..." Kiibo hesitated before taking a seat on Ouma's bed. He began reaching for a button near his shoulder, before stopping. "Why don't you do this?"

Ouma walked over and leaned down. "What do I do?"

Kiibo gestured. "There's a button right here. It releases the plates on my chest that protect the wiring." Kiibo fends off Ouma's overeager hands. "Wait! The plates are heavy. Just... be ready to take them off and set them down gently."

Ouma nodded, reaching again for the button, while positioning his other hand to support the plates. Kiibo helped as well, ready to grasp the sides. As the button was pressed, Kiibo and Ouma worked together to carefully rest the plates on the ground. 

As Ouma looked back up, he gasped, met with the full glory of Kiibo's exposed chassis. 

"Wow! Youre amazing!!" Ouma grinned wide, wanting to touch him but unsure where to put his hands. 

Kiibo couldn't make eye contact, stuttering out a quick thanks. 

Ouma scanned over Kiibo's impressive circuitry. "Hey could you explain some things? What's this spidery lookin thing here?" 

Kiibo looked down. "Oh uh, that's a cmos chip. It connects..." Kiibo drifted off, sensing Ouma's disinterest. "Do you want to touch it?" 

Ouma nodded eagerly. "Am I allowed?"

Kiibo thought for a second. "Uh yeah, I guess. But you have to be careful. I'm turning down power in this area, but some parts are still... dangerous. Only touch the areas I say you can." 

"Thanks Kiiboy. I'll be careful. But thanks for letting me do this." Ouma smilled. 

Kiibo smiled meekly. "It's okay. I understand. Human curiousity is amazing." He closed his eyes as Ouma reached inside. 

"Woah! It's so warm! Kiibo, are you overheating?"

"N-no! This is my normal temperature. It takes a lot of effort to keep something as large as me running." He fidgeted his hands resting on his thighs, nervous about someone with as little experience as Ouma inside his body. 

Then, Ouma brushed against an exposed wire. Kiibo groaned loudy and Ouma quickly jumped back. 

"Are you OK?" Ouma looked genuinely scared

Kiibo stuttered, "I-I'm fine. It's ok. Just... be more careful about where you touch. I-I said-d, it's dangerous." He looked embarrassedly at the ground, trying to control his whirring. 

Ouma stepped back nervously. "Ok. Yeah, I'll be more careful. I'm sorry." Ouma hesitantly reached his hands forwards again, apprehensive about Kiibo's consent, before he nodded again, allowing Ouma to brush his hands over an inner fan. 

Ouma breathed slowly as he ran his slender fingers over a colourful collection of resistors. "So, Kiiboy, can you feel me in here?"

Kiibo shuddered at the nickname. "Mhmm. I can feel it, though slightly dulled by the low power to the area currently. It's kinda weird, like you're not supposed to be touching there. Like you're touching my heart..." He sighed at his overdramatic human comparison. 

Ouma giggled. "That sounds kinda romantic."

Kiibo whined, "it's not!", before pulling Ouma's hands away from his chest and holding them in his own. "Are you done yet?"

Ouma smilled gently. "Yeah, my curiosity is sated, for now. Thank you for trusting me."

Kiibo dropped his hands. "Yeah. Thank you for being good. I'm glad you're happy."

They held eye contact for a while, before getting to placing Kiibo's plates back onto his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a fanfic writer, but sometimes I have ideas art can't convey. Oh, and you can check out my art at my tumblr blog, krisoyka!


End file.
